Lulú
by Halane
Summary: El Conde envía a Tyki a buscar a la que será un nuevo miembro de la familia: Lulubell. Road lo acompaña, pero ninguno de los dos sabe que la llegada de la chica lo cambiará todo, incluso la relación entre ellos. RoadTykiLulubell
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!!!  
Mmmm he reecontrado este fic entre mis archivos O-O Sólo tengo 4 capis, pero creo que lo seguiré, porque no me disgusta :) Como dije en el summary, es un RoadTykiLulubell, y no espero que coincida con la serie ni mucho menos... Vamos, en realidad pasaría antes de la serie y en todo caso ni siquiera es una teoría al respecto ni nada, simplemente un fic (aviso ya antes de que alguien me señale lo incoherente que resulta jajajaja)_

_Espero que os guste :)_

_Kss!_

Era difícil encontrar entre las jóvenes vulgares del burdel una más agraciada o elegante que Louise Belle. Su cabello era de un rubio puro como el oro, sus rasgos delicados pero con carácter, sus ojos brillantes y su piel blanca como la nieve. Su cuerpo quizás tenía más peros, siendo menos femenino y curvilíneo de lo que se estilaba, pero compensaba su carencia de formas con unos movimientos cándidos que hacían que esto jugara a su favor, dándole el aspecto de ser una niña en crecimiento a pesar de sus bien llevados veintidós años.

Sus ropas tampoco eran las propias de una muchacha de su condición, sino que gozaban de una calidad mayor con detalles que no podían calificarse de menos que ricos. Ayudó a una esmirriada y fea muchachita de once años a posicionar el rico corsé de seda que había de llevar esa noche mientras ella ataba las innumerables cuerdas con firmeza en nudos fáciles de retirar llegada la hora de trabajar, y luego procedió a ponerse el resto de las ropas dejándose asistir con naturalidad y cierta vaguedad en los gestos, igual que una gran dama a punto de asistir a un baile. Adornó su cuello con una gargantilla de perlas auténticas, obsequio de un cliente habitual y complacido, y el escote de su vestido burdeos con una rosa blanca llegada apenas unas horas antes de parte de un joven jardinero menos adinerado que el caballero de la joya, pero con un gusto bastante más educado.

Mientras la niña se afanaba en cepillar la larga melena dorada, una mujer gorda y de ropas exuberantes se adentró en la pobremente amueblada habitación, agitando su cuerpo entrado en carnes con excitación anticipada.

-Oh, mi pequeña Lulubell, esta noche luces más agraciada que nunca- exclamó rozándole las perlas con ojos codiciosos, y dirigiendo a continuación una mirada de asco a la niña prosiguió-. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Eliza, no quiero que tus manos sucias estropeen la preciosa cabellera de Lulú. Si te comportas y cumples las órdenes, quizás puedas llegar a disfrutar de la pequeña parte de su belleza que pueda contagiarte.

-Sí, señora- replicó la aludida con gesto resentido, pero afanándose más en su labor.

-¿Será una noche ocupada?

-¿Cuándo no lo son para ti? Gano más dinero contigo que con todas las demás, y eso sin contar los regalos que recibes, ¡apenas si tengo que comprar cosas para tu cuidado!- abrió el discreto joyero en el que, junto a las piezas de bisutería barata, brillaban un par de piedras preciosas en pulseras, collares y broches- Pero no espero nada mayor de lo habitual. No me han llegado rumores de extranjeros ni visitas de condición suficiente para asistir aquí, con lo cual tampoco hace falta que deslumbres demasiado, querida. Será suficiente con un peinado sencillo y un maquillaje liviano. No necesitamos cola en tu puerta, sino un reparto equitativo que nos permita despachar rápido.

-Muy bien, señora- clavó sus ojos en los de su asistenta a través del espejo rajado-. Ya has oído, Eliza, nada de excesos esta noche. He de reservarme para los distinguidos caballeros que han de venir en jornadas más memorables.

-Como usted desee, señorita Lulubell- articuló servilmente, trenzando el sedoso cabello-. Pero permítame decir que deslumbra usted sin grandes atavíos.

Aceptó el cumplido como un hecho comprobado, sonriendo adustamente.

-Por supuesto que lo hace, no cabe duda de sus orígenes distinguidos- alabó la dueña del local-. Lo cierto es, querida, que bendigo el día en que decidiste escapar con aquel truhán y acabaste aquí, eres lo mejor que he tenido desde hace años, y te conservas estupendamente. Me serás de servicio durante mucho tiempo.

-No deseo otra cosa, señora- replicó con expresión satisfecha.

-Así me gusta, que mantengas tu lugar, no como algunas de tus compañeras que parecen creerse las dueñas del lugar- metió sus dedos gordos en el joyero una vez más y extrajo un prendedor con una mariposa blanca y unas pequeñas piedras brillantes de la bisutería peor que se puede imaginar-. Creo que este pequeño accesorio destacará tu piel, Lulú, deberías llevarlo esta noche. No es muy valioso, pero te hace un gran favor.

-Eliza, haz el favor- ordenó suavemente.

La niña colocó el adorno en el moño que acababa de sujetar con horquillas.

-Estupenda- alabó la señora con un grito entusiasmado-. Tengo que ir a supervisar otros preparativos que serán sin duda peores, pero volveré a ver si tengo que alabar a Eliza o darle unos buenos azotes.

Lulubell inclinó la cabeza y la niña hizo lo propio mientras la mujer se retiraba entre frusfrús de tela y tintineos de sus pulseras y collares, y luego la joven adoptó una expresión menos agradable.

-Ya lo has oído, pequeña, ten cuidado con cómo me preparas. Un informe desfavorable de mi boca y no saldrás bien parada de aquí. Me atrevería a decir que tu rostro sería rechazado en incontables lugares- la contempló con una fría sonrisa-. No es que ahora sea de lo más agraciado, pero puede sacarse de él algún provecho.

-Sí, señorita- aceptó humildemente, deseando clavarle algo en su primorosa cabeza de Venus mientras le empolvaba las mejillas. Lulú pareció no notar en su voz más que la servidumbre y la admiración, y por tanto su gesto se tornó complacido en un súbito cambio de humor al contemplarse ya casi del todo preparada.

-Ah, eres una buena chica, sabes bien qué me favorece- se atusó los cabellos un poco- y me dejas hecha una diosa. ¿Qué sería de mi belleza sin ti, Eliza? Así se lo diré a todos los clientes que me alaben esta noche: "agradeced mis encantos a aquella pequeña, que los potencia como nadie podría hacerlo", y sin duda te obsequiarán con algo. Pediré permiso para que bajes conmigo esta noche, tienes ya edad para empezar a ser presentada.

-¿De veras?- preguntó súbitamente ilusionada con una sonrisa que aportó luz a su cara infantil.

-Claro que sí- se levantó y tomó su barbilla con una mano, mirándola desde varios ángulos-. Aún te queda por crecer, pero con un buen peinado y un maquillaje bien aplicado serás lo suficientemente hermosa. Pediré permiso en un momento, cuando acabe de prepararme.

-Gracias, señorita- replicó con lágrimas de gratitud. Ser presentada por Lulubell era todo un honor, y le hizo creer que valían la pena los desplantes y golpes que había soportado. Una huérfana sin nada en el mundo no podía aspirar a mucho más, y una entrada así era lo máximo que podía alcanzarse en el burdel sin más méritos que la juventud-, entrar con usted es más de lo que podía esperar.

-Lo sé, pero te creo merecedora de ello, y después de todo esta no es una noche importante.

Entre las dos maquillaron sus ojos oscuros y se aplicó unas gotas de esencia de jazmín. A continuación se levantó y acomodó los pliegues de su vestido, y pronto salió de la habitación para solicitar el permiso de bajar a su pequeña criada. Volvió con buenas noticias para Eliza, y dado que era una niña alta pronto encontraron algunas prendas suyas que podían reformarse rápidamente con ayuda de un par de las más jóvenes. Lulubell se sirvió de su importancia para atraerlas con órdenes y gritos, y pronto Eliza quedó convertida en una miniatura de ella misma, aunque mucho menos dotada. Sus rizos oscuros caían por su frente demasiado pequeña, y sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados entre el maquillaje excesivo propio de las de su clase y las pecas de su nariz respingona.

Lulubell le mandó dar un par de vueltas para observar su aspecto, y asintió complacida.

-Eres mi buena obra de hoy, pequeña Eliza. Y tu nombre es el adecuado. Serás una buena acompañante para esta noche si no olvidas tus obligaciones- la arrastró fuera de la habitación ignorando a todas las chicas que habían ido a ayudar-; son bien sencillas, sólo debes complacer en todo a mis clientes y cuidar de los que quedan fuera cuando suba con alguno a las habitaciones. No disgustes a ninguno, pero sobre todo a aquellos que lleven buenos trajes y zapatos caros, ¿entendido? Compórtate como una dama en la medida de lo posible, no importa lo que veas hacer a las demás. No olvides quién es la que ha llegado a ser la mejor aquí, y sigue sólo mi ejemplo y no el de las otras.

-Sí, señorita.

-Bien. Dirígete con ese respeto a mí durante toda la noche y hablaremos de bajarte otras veces.

-Como diga usted.

Le sonrió cariñosamente mientras se hacía con una manzana de la cesta de las frutas.

-Come algo. Unas mejillas huesudas no son atractivas ni siquiera en una cría- ordenó dándole un mordisco a la fruta.

Arriba, entre expresiones de despecho, la envidia florecía entre las muchachas. Lulubell era tan odiada como admirada y tan insultada como temida. Y Eliza, convertida por un día en su protegida, era tan envidiada como compadecida, y es que las otras niñas que esperaban a crecer lo bastante como para dejar de ser criadas y convertirse en profesionales deseaban una presentación igual de afortunada, pero al tiempo decían lamentar que Eliza, tan poco agraciada, fuera a verse deslucida por Lulubell siendo víctima de uno de sus caprichos.

* * *

Tyki se disculpó a sus amigos antes de adentrarse en el hogar de su familia tras ser llevado hasta allí por una de las puertas de Road. Se acomodó el sombrero y sonrió, saludando al Conde al verlo entrar en el comedor.

-Buenas tardes, Conde.

-Ah, Lord Tyki Mikk- era difícil saber sin sonreía o no con su boca siempre abierta, pero Tyki decidió que sí-. Me alegra verte sin ese estúpido aspecto humano, pensé que no lo dejarías.

-Bueno, llevaba tiempo sin ver a la familia- se sentó indolentemente en una de las sillas con un suspiro-, y alternar está bien de vez en cuando, claro.

-Me alegra que te muestres sensato- se sentó frente a él y rió-. Además, confío en que el trabajito que tengo para ti te resulte más que agradable.

El joven alzó una ceja, escéptico. No le gustaba el tono de voz que había empleado. Road apareció como salida de la nada (probablemente venía de ella) y le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-Parece que hemos encontrado a una hermana nueva, Ty~ki.

-Ahm- la novedad no pareció afectar mucho a su ánimo. Se puso un pitillo entre los labios y lo encendió, esquivando con algo de dificultad los brazos de Road-. Es una buena noticia, pero no veo qué tiene que ver conmigo.

La niña rió.

-Tienes que ir a buscarla, Tyki.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

-Pensaba que se ocupaba de eso personalmente, Conde.

-Shishishishi. Normalmente sí, pero creo que tú eres más adecuado para este caso particular.

-Verás, Tyki, la pequeña Lulubell es la Noé de la lujuria.

-Ahm.

-¿No lo entiendes, Tyki? Será más fácil que su despertar se vea acelerado por una cara bonita como la tuya, y tu presencia no llamará tanto la atención en su casa.

-Ciertamente a nadie le parecerá raro verte allí- comentó el Conde con un gesto muy bromista.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Por supuesto que sí. Verás, la pequeña Lulubell, aunque nació en una familia bien colocada al norte de Francia, no acabó acorde a su nacimiento. Está viviendo en un conocido burdel en un pueblo costero del sur.

-Ya veo- sonrió dándole una calada profunda a su cigarro-. ¿Así que no sería extraño que un joven de buena posición se pasara por el lugar en busca de un buen rato?

-Exactamente. No te diré que es lo más lujoso de Francia, pero tampoco es un lugar impresentable.

Tyki suspiró.

-Tenéis muy mala opinión de mí.

Road rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que no, Tyki, todo lo contrario. Confiamos en tus encantos y tu saber estar para moverte por los entornos más diversos.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa, apagando el pitillo.

-¿Cuándo tengo que irme?

-En un par de horas- anunció el Conde, levantándose-. Road te llevará. Te alojarás en casa de los Soulier, tienen un hijo de tu edad que frecuenta el club y te invitará, no lo dudes.

-Soulier, Soulier… ¿Ese paleto llamado Jean-Paul?

-Veo que lo recuerdas.

-Mejor de lo que me gustaría, sí… ¿No teníamos otras amistades en la zona?

-No que frecuenten esa clase de lugar.

Suspiró otra vez, resignado.

-Vale, vale- el Conde salió sin más y Tyki sentó a Road en sus rodillas-. Oye, al menos será guapa, ¿no?

-Mmm… Sí, es mona- asintió con una sonrisa-, aunque no tanto como yo.

Tyki apagó la colilla en el cenicero y dejó a su sobrina en el suelo para abandonar la silla.

-Voy a hacer la maleta.

-No olvides el dinero, Tyki~~~~

-No, no.

La pequeña lo observó subir las escaleras con paso elegante y desganado y rió, contenta ante la perspectiva de una nueva hermana. Le hacía falta una mujer entre tantos hombres. Se fue en busca de su padre para pedirle un vestido para esa noche, ya que iría como acompañante de su tío. Según el Conde, sería una buena distracción para las señoras que permitiría la invitación con más naturalidad.

* * *

-Madame Giselle- un hombre entrado en años cogió su mano regordeta y la besó galantemente, deteniéndose más de lo necesario-, su local está tan espectacular como siempre.

-Oh, señor Blanc, siempre tan galante- la dama parpadeó coqueta-. Sí, el local marcha, desde luego. ¿Acaso quiere que le recomiende a una de mis chicas? Me temo que yo ya no soy digna de ofrecerle nada.

-Ah, no diga eso, no diga eso. Podría usted hacer mucho por este perro viejo si quisiera.

-No más que mis chicas, se lo aseguro…

-Bien es cierto que la juventud tiene ciertas dotes, pero la experiencia es un valor que no debe caer en el olvido.

-Por supuesto, pero yo he de cuidar del buen nombre de mi establecimiento dejando satisfechos a mis clientes…- miró alrededor- Hoy muchas de las chicas están libres, la noche está siendo tranquila. Incluso faltan algunos habituales. No veo siquiera a nuestro querido Jean-Paul...

-Ah, sí, el joven Soulier…- meneó la cabeza y sonrió- Unos invitados han llegado inesperadamente hace apenas unas horas y le han retenido, pero me han llegado rumores de que uno es un joven de su misma edad, con lo cual no dudo que mañana les tendremos aquí a los dos.

-Vaya, no estaba informada de nada.

-Ni lo están muchos aparte de nosotros dos, mi querida señora. Ha sido una visita del todo imprevista.

-¿Y es un joven de buena familia, dice usted?

-Aparentemente sí. Su coche era rico, sin duda, y la pequeña que se apeó con él llevaba un vestido que fue admirado por todas las muchachas que lo vieron.

-Luego está casado.

-No creo que fuera una hija, es un caballero muy joven.

-Son gratas noticias, desde luego. Siempre se agradece una cara nueva- la mujer miró a su alrededor y asió del brazo a una muchacha pelirroja que pasaba por allí-. Lou, ven aquí. Te presento al señor Blanc, no sé si ya os conocéis.

-No hemos tenido el placer…- replicó el caballero besando la mano mientras examinaba el impecable escote de la joven, que sonrió con coquetería.

-Pero no lo retrasaremos más, ¿verdad, señor? Estoy dispuesta a entretenerle cuanto guste.

Madame Giselle se alejó una vez colocada Lou y se acercó a la mesa donde la pequeña Eliza entretenía a dos caballeros que esperaban los servicios de Lulú.

-¿Qué tal todo, caballeros?

El más joven, un hombre de unos treinta años, sonrió con la copa en la mano.

-Estupendamente, señora. Parece que Lulubell está tan ocupada como de costumbre.

-Ah, sí, ciertamente siempre la encuentro muy solicitada- a una seña suya, la niña llenó la copa del señor-, pero espero que esto sólo sirva para acrecentar sus ganas de disfrutar de su compañía. Es una joven muy atractiva, no cabe duda de que es lo mejor de la zona.

-La verdad es que no puedo imaginar compañía mejor para pasar la noche- soltó una risotada que secundó su compañero, algo más mayor que él. Era evidente que habían bebido más que suficiente, pero la dueña del burdel no lo consideraba más que otra ventaja, puesto que si una vez abonados los servicios caían por su borrachera ella podía pasar a atender a otros clientes y afirmar al día siguiente que no recordaban haber disfrutado de los servicios de Lulú debido a la excelente calidad de sus licores, lo cual repercutía positivamente en la reputación de su burdel.

-Veo que los caballeros gozan de un gusto excelente, y no lo digo sólo por los cumplidos a la que sin duda es la mejor de mis muchachas, sino por el criterio con el que eligen sus bebidas.

-Un licor delicioso, madame Giselle, permítame que le diga que no tiene nada que envidiar a los de mi padre.

-No diga eso, joven, mi humilde local no puede ofrecer maravillas como las de su bodega familiar, pero puedo afirmar sin faltar a la verdad que gozamos con más calidad que los demás, cosa que espero no tengan motivos para discutirme.

Ambos se apresuraron a darle la razón calurosamente, no por educación sino porque estaban de acuerdo. Era un hecho que el burdel Satén era el mejor del área.

-Además, déjeme elogiar el compañerismo entre sus chicas. Lulú no ha dejado de alabar a esta pequeña toda la noche hasta tal punto que espero ser el primero en gozar de sus atenciones cuando las ofrezca.

Eliza enrojeció violentamente al verse palmeada por el hombre, pero la señora pareció encontrarlo agradable.

-Oh, bueno, no cabe duda de que muchos otros pedirán ese privilegio, después de todo una recomendación de Lulú habla mucho a su favor, y no puedo decir que no la secunde… Oirán hablar mucho de Eliza en unos años…- sonrió- Pero bueno, no es nada que una buena cantidad no pueda arreglar, como favor especial a un cliente fiel como usted.

-¿Has oído? Toda mía. Te he ganado la baza.

El otro gruñó, descontento.

-Pero el primer turno de hoy es mío.

-Algo tengo que dejarte, desde luego. El primer turno es tuyo.

Giselle se alejó como una gran bola de grasa andante y se metió en la parte de atrás, donde estaban los reservados. Esperó a oír salir al hombre del de Lulú por la otra puerta y entró, encontrándose con la joven enjugándose el sudor con una esponja.

-Querida, tengo novedades.

-Dígame, señora.

-Un joven adinerado ha llegado a casa de los Soulier, con lo cual supongo que nuestro preciado Jean-Paul le traerá mañana. Siendo tú su favorita, no dudo que te ofrecerá para su amigo… Así que intenta conseguir algo nuevo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Un vestido nuevo o una joya brillante para esa cara tuya.

-Haré lo que pueda, señora.

La mujer se acercó y le palmeó el cuerpo.

-Sigues teniendo las nalgas más firmes de todas, Lulú, me alegra ver que no empeoras. Déjame ver tu maquillaje… ¿Crees que podrás con un par más esta noche?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero si mañana he de estar lúcida, preferiría que no fueran demasiados caballeros más, si no le importa.

-Oh, no, será suficiente con que atiendas a Montesquieu y LaFontaine. Tampoco te darán mucho trabajo, están como cubas.

-Muy bien, señora. Luego me retiraré, si no le molesta.

-Claro que no, querida, mañana compensarás con creces las pérdidas que puedas provocar hoy.

-Gracias, señora.

La mujer salió y Lulubell se vistió para ir a por su siguiente cliente.

* * *

La cena había sido bastante aburrida, y la sobremesa no estaba mejorando. Lo único que podía agradecer era que el excelente vino lo tuviera un poco adormecido, al menos lo bastante como para sumirse en una agradable duermevela en el cómodo butacón junto a la chimenea que le había obligado a tomar la dueña de la casa a pesar de sus afirmaciones de que era mejor que ella disfrutara de semejante colocación.

Road hacía el papel de adorable jovencita con sus anfitriones, hablando a la amable señora Soulier de sus progresos con el francés y el piano mientras el señor, menos interesado, comentaba algunas novedades locales con su hijo. Los otros invitados eran dos muchachas de más o menos la edad de los dos chicos, hermanas, y se limitaban a reírle todas las gracias a la niña mientras miraban a Tyki de reojo, esperando al momento en que se durmiera del todo para soltar un chillidito agudo seguido de algún comentario que lo hicieran despertar y centrar en ellas su atención, y es que su fama de soltero bien posicionado le había precedido de la mano de la señora de la casa, que no había cesado de comentar lo atractivo de su rostro y lo encantador de sus modales, así como lo distinguido de su porte y su familia.

-Te convertirás en una gran damita en tres o cuatro años, Road- alabó la dueña de la casa, y la niña le obsequió una sonrisa encantadora.

-Esa es mi intención, no como mi tío, que no sabe comportarse en absoluto…- dirigió una mirada risueña a Tyki, que al fin se había rendido al sueño con la cara apoyada en la mano. Las jóvenes secundaron sus carcajadas y la más huesuda se decidió a soltar prenda.

-El viaje ha debido ser agotador, tan de repente…

-El Conde siempre decide así- apuntilló la niña dando una graciosa vuelta que hizo girar los volantes de su vestido-; le gusta darnos sorpresas.

-Pues a tu tío no parece que le sienten bien, ¡duerme como un niño!- la señora sonrió ante el rostro relajado del muchacho, y los demás hicieron lo propio. Tyki siempre se ganaba las simpatías de todo el mundo.

-¡Es que se cansa tanto!- Road se acercó al sofá y se subió en su regazo, acariciándole a continuación el cuello- Despierta, Tyki- pidió con voz cantarina, y él abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando y poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Miró a su alrededor, confundido, y luego esbozó una sonrisa capaz de desarmar a cualquiera. Las hermanas rieron otra vez, completamente subyugadas por su encanto.

-Te has quedado frito, Tyki- bromeó Jean-Paul con una sonrisa en su rostro pequeño y travieso con la familiaridad que dan los años de amistad entre caballeros.

-Ya me he dado cuenta…- se acomodó mejor sin soltar a su sobrina, que le dio un beso en la mejilla- Y nadie sabe cuánto lo lamento, quedarme dormido en tan grata compañía… Espero que las damas no se hayan enfadado conmigo.

La mirada circular que lanzó hubiera eliminado cualquier enfado de la mujer más exigente.

-Nadie se enfada con un hombre como usted, Lord Mikk- suspiró el señor Soulier-; es demasiado galán como para despertar en las mujeres más que admiración.

-La verdad, querido, no entiendo de dónde sacas tales ideas. Si no nos sentimos ofendidas es porque el viaje desde su casa es largo y las fuerzas de los jóvenes ante el hastío de un trayecto en coche no tan grandes como suele entenderse.

-No habría otro motivo que excusase tal comportamiento, desde luego- añadió la hermana más rolliza, que respondía al nombre de Anne.

-¿Por qué no os retiráis, Lord Mikk?- interrogó la otra, Isabelle.

-¿Y privarme de tan gloriosas vistas? Sería imperdonable…

La señora Soulier rió complacida y se levantó.

-Lo cierto es que va siendo hora de que todos nos retiremos, y si con ello hacemos un favor a este encantador caballero no hay más que hablar.

-Si todos se retiran, no podré objetar nada, ahí tiene usted razón.

Las jóvenes se apresuraron a bostezar.

-Un descanso prolongado no nos haría mal después de recorrer los viñedos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, quizás lo mejor sea retirarse por hoy.

-Ya habrá tiempo mañana para más diversiones- concedió Jean-Paul, y su padre asintió.

Todos fueron abandonando la habitación, Road la primera de la mano de la señora Soulier, quien había rogado que la acompañara al cuarto de su hija mayor, ya casada, para obsequiarla con algún lazo o sombrero, y pronto Tyki y Jean-Paul quedaron atrás.

-Mañana te llevaré al burdel del barrio, ¿qué te parece?

Tyki alzó una ceja.

-Vaya, vaya, así que frecuentando bares de mala muerte…

-Nada de eso, por favor… Es un recinto estupendo, me atrevería a decir que estará a la altura de tus expectativas, Tyki. Venga, no me des la charla, no eres quién para hablar de vidas licenciosas.

El aludido suspiró.

-Si llevo una vida irreprochable…

-Porque eres demasiado listo como para que te pillen, que no es lo mismo.

-Dado que usas mis supuestas faltas para halagar mi ingenio, no me quejaré.

-Te presentaré a la criatura más deliciosa del mundo- prosiguió dándole un golpe amistoso en las costillas-. Un cuerpo perfecto, una melena dorada, piel blanca como la nieve… Una historia desgraciada, ya te la contaré mañana, que no te veo con muchos ánimos- concluyó al verlo bostezar otra vez.

-Me harías un favor, porque digas lo que digas no lo recordaré.

-Es el efecto del vino de papá.

-Delicioso y devastador… Me gusta.

Los dos se despidieron con una carcajada en la puerta de Tyki, que era la primera tras las escaleras.

Una vez dentro, apoyado contra la puerta, suspiró más profundamente que antes. Se apresuró a buscar un pitillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo colocó entre los labios, encendiéndolo rápidamente. Se deshizo de la prenda y se aflojó la pajarita, que no tardó en acabar sobre la chaqueta, tirada sin ningún cuidado sobre una silla en una esquina del cuarto. A continuación procedió a dejarse caer en la cama, blanda y mullida, cómoda y malísima para la espalda, pero de agradecer tras la larga temporada durmiendo en el suelo con sus amigos humanos.

Se entregó al placer de fumar con los ojos cerrados durante un rato, dejando caer las cenizas sobre su camisa, que no le importaba dejar inservible. Le dio algo de trabajo quitársela sin tirarlas después, pero lo consiguió al fin y, tras sacudirla sobre el cenicero que había en el escritorio, la dejó junto al resto de su ropa. Llevaba debajo una camiseta de algodón que apenas lo cubría, y abrió la ventana para contemplar el panorama con ojos aburridos.

La vida en sociedad no era su parte favorita, pero sabía que era la que habría puertas a lo demás y que, por tanto, tenía que cumplir con ella. Tampoco le suponía un esfuerzo demasiado grande, generalmente su sonrisa y su actitud eran suficiente para hacerse con el favor de las damas, mientras que su conversación agradable y fácil lo hacía grato a los caballeros. Sólo unos pocos entre los últimos lo despreciaban al tenerlo por un muchacho haragán y libertino a pesar de que nadie podía dar pruebas de un solo rumor que apoyase esta última afirmación, como siempre señalaba alguna mujer al oír tales calumnias.

-Qué aburrido…- musitó para sí mismo en el balcón. No alcanzaba a ver más que viñedos, viñedos, viñedos, un par de casitas y más viñedos, y lejos, casi en el horizonte, una delgada franja de mar. Probablemente no tan lejos como parecía, pero ahora que estaba encerrado en esa habitación lujosa se le antojaba lo más inalcanzable del mundo.

-¡Tyyyyyyyyyyyki!- la vocecita de Road vino de su derecha, y se volvió para verla asomada a su propio balcón, ataviada con un camisón rosa y blanco y una bata a juego que daban a su pequeña figura el aspecto de un dulce pompón gigante.

-¿Qué haces chillando así a estas horas?- reprochó.

-Sólo llamaba tu atención, soñador- contestó en un tono más normal en ella, con la habitual sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba-. No es momento de pensar en tus humanos, Tyki.

-No pensaba en ellos- masculló-, sólo en lo lejos que está el mar de la ventana.

-Sé que no lo hacías, sólo era una advertencia- apoyó el rostro en la barandilla, a la que apenas llegaba, y lo miró con sus ojos violáceos-. Mañana tendrás trabajo, así que no te dejes llevar.

Sonrió.

-Misión imposible para mí en un burdel, ¿no te parece?

-Más o menos- suspiró-. Le dije al Conde que no me parecía del todo recomendable que te ocuparas tú, pero no me atreví a contradecirle más.

-Me imagino. Pero no te preocupes, si realmente es una chica tan encantadora no tendrá problemas en retenerme en su lecho.

Ella rió.

-Buen chico- alabó.

Tyki frunció el ceño al verse tratado como un niño, pero no objetó nada. Suspiró otra vez y le hizo un gesto vago con la mano al tiempo que bostezaba.

-Estoy que me caigo, y prefiero que sea en la cama y no por el balcón.

-Que duermas bien, Tyki-pon.

-Igualmente- replicó sin muchas ganas, abandonando su emplazamiento nocturno en busca de la comodidad del colchón.

Road se quedó justo donde estaba, mirando los campos en el silencio relativo de la noche.

-Tyki siempre igual…- trazaba círculos en la barandilla con un dedo- Nunca cambia- por alguna razón, la idea la hizo sonreír.

* * *

Antes de acostarse, Lulubell apartó el flequillo de su frente. Otra vez se insinuaban allí unas manchas extrañas, le parecía distinguir en algunas la vaga forma de una cruz. Encolerizada al ver en peligro su belleza, lanzó un jarrón con flores contra la pared soltando un grito desgarrador, destrozándolo y quedando su contenido en el suelo. El agua se filtraba por entre los tablones del suelo de madera. Nadie acudió a pesar del escándalo: todos estaban más que acostumbrados a sus temperamentales arrebatos.

Se metió en la cama presa de otro cambio de ánimo y lloró amargamente.

-¿Qué ha de ser de mí sin mi hermoso rostro?- sollozó a la almohada entre lágrimas de histeria. Desde hacía unos días, su humor estaba aun más variable que de costumbre, su entusiasmo se concentraba en tareas de lo más inesperadas y su trabajo no era para ella sino fuente de confusión, al ver su cuerpo reaccionar tan fácilmente a los estímulos escasos de sus clientes.

Se durmió inquieta en medio de su llanto desconsolado, sola en la fría habitación del burdel, escuchando las risas de sus compañeras en el salón del piso de abajo, furiosa en su seguridad de que se burlaban de su desesperación.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Capi 2!!!!!!!!!!!! Ni me acuerdo si lo tengo corregido, así que si alguien quiere señalar fallitos... Bienvenido al club! (no es que cuando haya corregido no acepte que me señalen errores, pero cuando no lo he hecho los acepto más! jajajaja)_

_No tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo dejo así de breve!  
Kss!_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lulubell amaneció en un estado tal de ánimo que nadie, ni siquiera la madame, osó irrumpir en su cuarto a perturbar su soledad. Pasó la tarde encerrada, negándose a comer y bebiendo apenas uno o dos vasos de agua y la taza de té que una de sus compañeras, enviada por Giselle, le subió después de comer. Eliza fue echada a cajas destempladas al presentarse para arreglarla, y la madame ya no esperaba verla esa noche prestando servicio, motivo por el que pensaba darle una fuerte reprimenda en cuanto se calmara un poco, puesto que su indudable fama no la eximía de ciertas obligaciones comunes a todas, como la de respetar los horarios que ella estipulaba.

Suspiró mientras gritaba a una y otra de las cinco pequeñas que colocaban mesas, sillas, botellas y copas, y subió, como de costumbre, a criticar y alabar los atavíos de las nueve mujercitas de las que disponía para el día.

Abrió el local con la esperanza de que el caballero anunciado la noche anterior se conformara con otra de las muchachas, y deseando con igual intensidad que Jean-Paul no se ofendiese con la ausencia de Lulú, sino que optase por simplemente proporcionar a su amigo los placeres de alguna otra de las chicas. Jeanette podría cumplir sobradamente, o quizás alguna más original. Tendría que evaluar rápido al joven cliente.

Tyki se peinó con los dedos delante del espejo y se hizo con su sombrero de copa. Era algo teatral y casi anticuado teniendo en cuenta las nuevas modas, pero a él le parecía mucho más simpático que los de sus compañeros. Salió de su cuarto y bajó al salón, donde Jean-Paul le esperaba ya, ataviado con todas las galas.

-¡Vaya que te lleva tiempo arreglarte, Tyki!

-La belleza tiene un precio- replicó bromista, arrancándole una carcajada.

-Y la modestia otro, querido amigo.

-Lamento decirte que tu madre y tus primas me han hecho olvidarlo con tanto cumplido.

-Intentan pescarte, eso está más que claro. Si quieres mi opinión, Isabelle vale algo más que Anne. Al menos no tiene la cabeza hueca.

-Me encanta cómo dejas a tu familia en buen lugar- sacó un pitillo y lo encendió.

-Realismo es la palabra clave. De nada vale mentir entre amigos; distinto sería si comprometiera su honra con mis comentarios.

Exhaló el humo lentamente.

-Tu confianza me conmueve.

-Te la has ganado.

Sonrió. A pesar de pensar en él como en un paleto y de no considerarlo ni con mucho tan querido como a sus amigos, lo cierto era que sentía algo de aprecio por él. Tenía una mente despierta y una lengua viperina que lo convertían en un buen compañero en bailes aburridos y cenas anodinas, además de que era un contrapunto perfecto a su indolencia con su vivacidad natural.

-Si tú lo dices…

Jean-Paul, que se acercaba a la salida, no llegó a escuchar su voz apagada.

-¡Venga, camina! No te veo muy animado teniendo en cuenta que nos espera una noche rodeados de mujeres hermosas.

-Es mi natural escepticismo, que se resiste a pensar que en un burdel pueda haber nada destacable- pasó por la puerta que le sostenía abierta y se adentraron en el camino de piedra del jardín.

-¿Habla la voz de la experiencia, Tyki?

-La de los rumores, me temo.

-Eres un viejo zorro… Podrías compartir tus andanzas conmigo.

-No las encontrarías interesantes, me temo. Las tuyas son bastante mejores. Mi vida es muy aburrida.

-Es lo que tiene ser un intelectual…

-No me definiría así.

-¿No es cierto entonces que escribes una obra de teatro?

-Ah… ¿Eso se dice de mí?

-Creo que nadie imagina en qué otra cosa podrías gastar tu tiempo encerrado en casa.

Tiró el cigarro y sacó otro tras ofrecerle uno a Jean-Paul, quien lo aceptó. Tyki acercó una cerilla al de su amigo y lo encendió.

-Por el bien de mi reputación, no te diré que no lo estoy haciendo.

-Gracias- dijo por el pitillo-. ¿Entonces la estás escribiendo o no?

-Como te dije, ni afirmo ni desmiento.

Jean-Paul rió otra vez y permanecieron en silencio durante el camino, exceptuando saludos ocasionales a otros caballeros que, como ellos, disfrutaban de su rato de asueto tras dejar a las mujeres bien acostadas en casa.

-Allí es- anunció al fin, deteniéndose a un lado de la calzada de piedra y señalando un edificio de tres plantas, estrecho pero aparentemente profundo (y desde luego espacioso), que mostraba gran lujo en sus dos primeras plantas llenas de colorido y madera de la mayor calidad para desfallecer patéticamente en la tercera, dedicada sin duda al alojamiento de las chicas-. ¿Y bien?

-Mmm…- Tyki tiró su pitillo y esbozó una mueca de conformidad- Supongo que podrá valer.

Jean-Paul le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Aguafiestas- empezó a andar y Tyki lo siguió, ambos riendo a carcajadas-. Ahora sonríe y, si ves algo parecido a una ballena, sigue sonriendo: es la madame, gozar de su favor no te traerá más que ventajas.

-Hay que ver, me prometes una belleza nórdica y me pides galantería con una ballena. Cómo caen los prodigios.

Jean-Paul le guiñó un ojo y no hizo ningún comentario antes de que ambos se adentraran en el concurrido, bullicioso y nada elegante ambiente del burdel.

Todo el mundo reparó en el desconocido en cuanto este hubo puesto un pie en el establecimiento. Por un lado, porque destacaba violentamente tanto por su altura como por su porte sereno, y por otro porque su llegada intempestiva e inesperada había despertado la curiosidad de todos, siendo esta el único tema comentado durante el día. El griterío se vio, pues, atenuado ante la cantidad de personas que pasaron a murmurar sobre él ni bien hicieron su entrada. Giselle avanzó hacia ellos como un buque insignia, embutida en un nada favorecedor traje de un fuerte color rosa. Jean-Paul le dio un codazo.

-Muestra tus encantos, amigo.

-Y yo que creía venir a pagar para que me obsequiaran con algunos…- gimoteó medio en broma, pero siguió el consejo. Aparentemente, el local tenía un funcionamiento de lo más peculiar, donde las fulanas eran tratadas como jóvenes damas a pesar de ser toqueteadas a placer. Era un enfoque original, y se dispuso a disfrutarlo.

-¡Ah, mi queridísimo Jean-Paul!- saludó la mujer haciendo un gesto a una de las chicas para que les sirviera sendas copas. El joven se apresuró a deslizar un billete en el escote de la muchacha que cubría ampliamente esas consumiciones y otras tantas, restando aun parte para una propina. Giselle ensanchó su sonrisa al instante y clavó su mirada en Tyki- Y este debe ser su ya famoso amigo, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, en efecto. Mi querido amigo Lord Tyki Mikk.

-Un Lord… Vaya honor tenerle por aquí, señor.

-¿Señor? Vaya, y yo que me consideraba aun joven… No veo necesidad de etiquetas en un ambiente tan relajado como este- respondió quitándose el sombrero y guiñándole un ojo.

-Venga, Tyki, no te emociones tan pronto…- fingió reprochar Jean-Paul, y Giselle rió.

-Sus compañías siempre son encantadoras, Jean-Paul.

-Eso intento, pues no necesito más complicaciones.

-Ah, pero ¿qué complicaciones ha de tener un muchacho de buena familia como usted?- sin esperar respuesta, los guió a un sofá vacío donde se apresuró a rellenar sus copas una vez más. Tyki frunció el ceño ante la evidente intención de la mujer, pero dado que dos copas no iban a hacerle daño y el licor era ciertamente apreciable, no objetó nada y siguió bebiéndolo a pequeños y distraídos tragos- Supongo que querrá algún servicio, como siempre.

-Efectivamente, Lulú sería estupenda. Si es posible, preferiría que se la quedara mi amigo esta noche- guiñó el ojo-, aunque si pudiera atendernos a los dos…

-¡Ah!- la mujer pareció incómoda y meneó la cabeza dubitativa- Verá, el caso es que…

Se interrumpió al oírse el golpe de una puerta bruscamente abierta y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia allí. Lulubell hacía su entrada con un paso enérgico, ataviada con un increíble vestido de un rico morado que acentuaba todos los colores de su rostro y su cuerpo, y su cabello estaba recogido de una manera complicada que destacaba sus altos pómulos y su barbilla decidida.

Tyki silbó.

-Si ahora me dices que esa es la tal Lulú, estaré dispuesto a besarte a ti antes que a ella.

-Entonces no seré yo quien te lo diga, pues sin probar tus labios sé que prefiero los suyos.

Giselle rió ante las salidas de ambos.

-Ciertamente, esa es mi Lulú, la más bella muchacha del pueblo, mucho más que cualquiera de las señoritas que hay por aquí, quienes se dan muchos aires a falta de atributos más naturales- la joven se acercaba directamente a ellos-. Y no duden de que ambos podrán estar con ella cuanto deseen esta noche.

Al llegar se sentó entre ambos chicos, sonriendo a uno y otro con decisión y profesionalidad. Jean-Paul pronto instaló su mano en su escote, donde dejó una carísima pulsera.

-Si la lucieras mañana sería un hombre afortunado, Lulubell.

-Será todo un honor para mí- anunció obligándole a manosear con más ansia, y luego guiñó un ojo a Tyki-. Y más si me traes otro caballero tan agraciado como este, Jean-Paul.

El "agraciado caballero" sonrió.

-Lo pondrás celoso, Lulubell.

-Ah, celos, celos, de nada más saben hablarme los hombres. ¿Por qué habrán de incurrir en tales cosas siendo así que tengo yo tiempo para todos ellos?

Tyki alzó las cejas, sorprendido de su corrección al hablar, pero recordando que Jean-Paul le había contado que venía de buena familia volvió a relajar el rostro rápidamente. Lo cierto era que sus modales de señorita, combinados con sus frases y acciones de burdel, daban un atractivo especial a todo lo que hacía y decía. Vaya con su misión, estaba demostrando ser entretenida.

-El día en que no lo tengas, Lulú, ocasionarás grandes problemas.

-Ah, ¿y cuándo no lo tendré? A nada más puedo aspirar ya que a pintar sonrisas en los rostros de los caballeros- suspiró, acomodándose mejor entre ellos y mirando a Tyki con curiosidad al ver que no hacía ademán de tocarla-. ¿No gusta, señor?- ofreció levantando levemente su vestido.

-¿Sin presentarme antes? Nunca me atrevería.

-Preséntese, pues.

-Se llama Tyki Mikk, y ahí donde lo ves con sus aires de muermo es un Lord, mi dulce Lulú. Así que procura ganarte su favor.

La joven sonrió, y Tyki pudo observar la frialdad en el gesto.

-Me conformo con el tuyo, Jean.

Él rió.

-Bueno, bueno, como prefieras. De todas formas no esperes que Tyki te manosee aquí delante de todo el mundo, pues siendo un intelectual lo consideraría indigno. Él prefiere observar y sacar sus conclusiones, pero luego cuando lo atiendas imagino que hará que sea un buen rato para los dos.

-Ah, ¿quizás aprenda algo, entonces?– preguntó volviéndose a mirarlo.

-Es posible- replicó Tyki sacando un pitillo y ofreciéndoles a ellos a continuación. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿A quién tendré el placer de atender primero?

-Dirás a quién darás el placer de atenderle primero, Lulú.

-Muy agudo, Jean-Paul- le dio un golpecito en el labio inferior-, pero no has respondido.

-Bueno… Lo normal es dejar al invitado, ¿no?

-Ah, el protocolo del burdel… - suspiró Tyki.

-Sí, es lo normal.

-Bien, en ese caso iré yo antes, puesto que Tyki no es un invitado normal. No merece, pues, un trato normal tampoco- se rió por su propio ingenio, y él sonrió.

-Veo que tu ingenio no merma con el paso del tiempo.

-En absoluto. Cada uno tiene sus dones, Tyki.

-Sí- suspiró-. Cada uno tiene sus dones…


End file.
